The man who meet a werewolf
by natory'sZone
Summary: What happens when your saved by what you should fear? What happens if it brings you to its lair? What happens when it screams at you to take the FREAKING soup?
1. The attack

_First story ever. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Clash, swoosh, thwack,_

The sounds of battle can be heard

_Slice, dice, bash, thrash,_

The creatures of the night dance,

While a hapless man bleeds,

_Hiss, howl, dash, smack,_

One more human-ish,

The other more beastly,

One a leader and the other a grunt.

"… _One tough grunt." _The onlooker silently observes. The two fighting just had to be a werewolf and a vampire. Two "mythical" beings whom have fought each other since… well, ever! Better yet they were rivals, which meant they'll fight more fiercely. "_Fighting to see who'll have me as a snack no doubt" *gulp* _Being in shock, the frightened fellow didn't pick up not one single word the two combatants were throwing at each other.

Werewolf: "**You just HAD to join that clan for that pathetic spell! You're a COWARD"**

Vampire: "**Well look who's been losing more than me! You inexperienced "master" haha!"**

_*CRUNCH!*_

Vampire: "**GAAAHH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU CHEAPSHOT!"**

Werewolf: "**Me? A cheapshot? Then what would you call yourself? 'Cause you seem to like cheapshots a lot sparkle fangs."**

Vamp: "*****_**snarl***_** YOU SON OF A B-… erk…**" And with that avoided cuss, the now paralysis vampire fell to the ground.

Were:**"Tut-tut! You shouldn't curse no matter what situation you're in." **Was the only thing the victor said before turning around and quietly striding towards the now EXTEREMLY panicking and helpless human.

Human: "_oh god, oh god! He's going to devour me alive! How in the life of my grandpa did I get into this mess? At least make it quick!" _The young and rather small man stereotypically thought of what was going to happen next. What really happened was not what many would expect.

Were: ,**" Hey, quit staring at me with your wide eyes, we have to get moving before dull brain recovers and get you treated for that giant gash on your leg, stop the bleeding you know?"**

Human: "Huh? Wha-?" nope defiantly not one would expect nor expect to feel his fear instantly being replace by confusion.

Were:," **To put it straight, you were attacked by the low ranker then I attacked your attacker and now you're alive, but need to stitch your wound, so you are to get up and at least sit on your knees so it'll be easier to get you on my back that way we can both get out of here quickly before your attacker recovers and decides to attack you again." **

The man, still in shock that the werewolf saved him and willing to help, decided that obeying would at least not anger the much stronger acquaintance.

L8RL8RL8RL8RL8R

After what seemed like a life time of getting his wound crudely wrapped, paralysising the vampire again and then struggling to his feet, it was finally time to leave the forest in which they were in.

Human: "sooo… how are you going to support me because you're much too tall, I mean, I'm not even pass your forearm… umm?" The vampire was just starting to get up when…

Werewolf: "**JUDO CHOP!" **down went the blood-sucker… again.

Human: "okay? So, how you going to help me limp out?"

Werewolf: **"heh, either you were really out of it or you need to check your hearing. I said you were to go on my back. It's much faster that way and we would most likely avoid any unwanted visitors surprising us."**

Human: "wait? WHAT! No nononnonono! I will not ride on your back! What happens if we cross a river and you gobble me up like the ginger bread man?

Werewolf:** " I only eat farm animals such as sheep and cattle. I despise the taste of people. Also, if you want brittle teeth to catch up and devour you, fine by me." **

Human: "_*glare*_ I still don't trust you, you tainted creature. Why would you even save me anyways? I am useless to you!

Werewolf: "** The only tainted "creatures" are ones who do awful things to others around them, which I have certainly not done. Also, since you want me to make you feel worthwhile, then I'll put you to work.**

Human: "WHAAATT? NO I WILL NOT WORK FOR YOU, YOU SLY DEVIL! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO TRAVELLING!"

Werewolf: ," **then we shall travel…. To my hideout that way no more interruptions will postpone the treatment you o' so need." **

Human:," … STOP. FINDING. LOOPS. IN. MY. SENTENCES!"

Werewolf:," **Then stop making it so easy to find them and get on my back."**

Human:" *face palm* FINE, but after you treat me to my wounds, I am going to- wait… AHH! PUT ME DOWN! I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT RIDE ON YOUR BACK!"

Werewolf:," **better hang on tight 'cause I'm going to run in 3…2…"**

Human: " NOOOOOOOO! YOU DEAF, STUPID AND TWIST-!"

Werewolf: " **1! And we're off!"**

All the forest and all the townsfolk that night only heard a shrill cry tear through the silence of the peace of their lives. Some noble men thought it was a person in danger. Some thought it was a prankster trying to draw attention towards him/herself. But one individual had one comment about the scream.

"_If that's a man waking me from my slumber, then he is either the biggest wuss in the world or he just sounds like a girl_."


	2. Lamb Broth Soup

"_Most bizarre night of my whole freaking life… not only did a werewolf save me from a vampire and bring me to its "hideout" where it proceeded to stitch my wound like IT promised, it is now giving a bowl of lamb broth soup… did I ever mention I was a vegetarian? Course I am not telling IT that…"_

"**Hello, what's-your-face! Stop zoning out on me and have some of your FREAKING soup."**

"First I have a name and two… NO!"

"**Well what is your name and why won't you eat the flipping soup?"**

"I won't tell you my name unless under these two conditions… one tell me your name first and stop trying to feed me the meat-filled soup 'cause I don't know if you poisoned it or not!"

"_***sigh* **_**Fine. My name's Bound and no your soup is not poisoned in any shape or form because that would be a waste. BUT if you want a vegetable soup, all you have to do is ask."**

"_How did he know? A mind trick or something! Still not telling him WHY I'm a vegetarian… what a strange name if that's his real name."_

"Okay, good enough. Yes I would like a vegetable based soup and my name's Luke. Okay? Good, leave me be."

" **Okay Luke, don't go and think you're royalty here because after a few days I'm escorting you back to the city where the tavern man can help you with whatever quest you were doing. Oh and if you see my friend, Mace, then just say I stand under the authority of Nights."**

"EH? There's ANOTHER werewolf around here and why the heck's his name Mace and for that matter why's your name Bound? What's with all your names! I mean I met another werewolf named Zone for crying out loud! And who the heck is nights?"

"**Oh you met my friend from across the seas? Umm…anyway our names are unique so werewolf hunters don't kill us while we're in human form. My friend got his because of a saying he so fondly says. It's "In your face with my mace!" And my name's Bound because I'm fast on my feet. Also, Nights is our clan name."**

"_Apparently, all werewolves know each other and this absolute stranger has a clan of TWO? I might as well ask."_

"What's with your clan having only two members? I mean that's quite low in any clan status. Also, how do you know Zone? He's quite a long ways away from here."

"**Yes, I guess it does seem hard to imagine for a person who doesn't know ANYTHING about werewolves. IF you had studied before blindly doing your travels you would know that werewolves tend to wander the globe before making his/her own territory and in fact me and Zone had a clan together before getting forcibly separated by a matter that is none of your business. Only recently was I able to make a new clan. This is the same for Zone 'cept he has three members."**

"… Do you have a book on werewolves?"

"**No"**

"What? Why not?"

"**Well, our enemies would read it and find out our habits. That and no one cares enough about werewolves to actually make a book about us."**

"What about newly formed werewolves? How do they know what to do without a guide?"

"**Most think they have to kill people to "act" like a werewolf, but I was lucky to have been found by the leader of the old clan, Natory, before I made my almost first kill. So you are either killed within a few years because of your "unstoppable" killing rampage or you are taught by a sensible werewolf who knows you don't have to go that way."**

"I feel sick"

"**Here have some Freaking vegetable based soup."**

"Since when did you make-?"

"**During our whole speech I made you some carrot and cabbage soup. *snicker*"**

"Thanks! It smells GREAT!"

"***silent mind laugh* Here's your spoon."**

"*Slurp* Err… tastes funny… and it's not tender, but… chewy? … OH MY GO- IT'S THE LAMB BROTH!"

"**AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"SON OF A BUGS BUNNY! 23 YEARS OF NOT EATING MEAT, NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED BECAUSE YOU TRICKED ME! !"

"**PFFFFFFF- Hahahahahahaha..hahahahah…hahaha…haha… can't breathe hahahaha! Here I'll get make you that vegetable soup for real this time hehe… ow howl owl oow."**

"NOT WITHOUT ME YOU WON'T!"

"**Sorry. You can't leave bed until another two days!"**

"ARGH! Why me?"

"**Because you're so gullible, but you'll be more prepared after a few lessons from me so you don't get bored sitting around!"**

"I wish I wasn't in this disgusting mess…"

"**Don't start worrying about the bathroom yet! You still have to worry about the your soon to be soup!"**

"Your loops, They piss me off!"

"**Get used to it 'cause you'll be here for quite some time!"**

*groan*


	3. One serious cracker house?

While the events with the short man and the tall, black furred werewolf were teasing and playful, that could not be said the same for a different clan some hundreds of miles away, over the sea and in the mighty mountains.

BrambleClaw:"**Zone, there's an urgent message we've just received."**

Zone:"**From who, commander?"**

Bramble:"**You won't believe me if I told you."**

Zone:"**Then let me see it so my eyes will believe it."**

Bramble:"**Here."**

Zone:"**Thank you."**

_**Message: I am afraid I am in grave danger my ol' friend, for I have stumbled upon the very same person who separated our ol' clan, Howls. I was taken by surprise that he was still alive and I know you'll be surprised to realize I, too, am still breathing. I apologize for not contacting you sooner, but I've been also busy getting chased down by the lunatic from the monster hunting cult. She has not allowed me much time to rest and write letters. Anyway, gather all the ol' clan members and any new members you might have. I wish to keep this private so we don't have any more intruders breaking up our clan further.**_

_**I am at our ol' clan site taking shelter, The one near the river that's a natural fortress. You'll have to contact Bound and Mace for I do not know where they are, but once you send the letter quickly get here for I am going to need back up soon.**_

_**We all stand under the protection of the stars…**_

Zone:"**The… It's not signed, but the hand-writing and the last sentence…"**

Bramble:"**Like I said before, it's hard to believe, especially on how violent the battle was."**

Zone:"**BrambleClaw go get Fenrir, I'll meet you outside. I need to write a letter to the clan Nights."**

Bramble:"***nods* yes sir."**

As BrambleClaw left to inform Fenrir, the silver and white werewolf known as Zone quickly took out a parchment and an ink tipped quill from a nearby cabinet.

Zone:"_**Where to begin?"**_

"**_Dear Bound, Natory has returned…"_**

L8RL8RL8RL8RL8RL8R

Three nights later back at the hideout of Night's… (:D)

Luke:"Come on. *whines*"

Mace:"**No."**

Luke:"PLEASE! Bound said two days _(or is it nights?)_ and I could walk!"

Mace:"**Ummmm…. Still no."**

Luke:"Why?"

Mace:"**Cause I'm not Bound… Simple as that."**

Luke: "But… *grr* I HATE YOU."

Mace:"**Pff- I heard worse."**

Luke:"Isn't Bound the leader? Shouldn't you obey orders?"

Mace:"**It wasn't an order, so your argument is invalid."  
><strong>

Luke:"Bound didn't make it an order? WHAT KIND OF LEADER FORGOTS TO ANNOUNCE AN ORDER!"

Mace:"**Yeah, He probably left it on a sticky note somewhere, NOW stay seated."**

Luke:*groan* " … … … Can I have some cheese and crackers?"

Mace:"**I'm not your maid."**

Luke:"But I am not allowed to walk so you'll have to get it for me."

Mace:"… … **You've been around Bound too much."**

Luke:"so have you."

Mace:***sigh* "Okay I'll get your little snack for you…"**

Luke:"HUZZAH!"

Mace: ***walks away* "Queer"**

Luke:"HEY! I am NOT a Flipping Quee-"

_BOOM! Bound bursts through the door and promptly ignores the startled yelps of both Mace and Luke as he rushes off to his room shouting __**"I GOT A MESSAGE! MESSAGEMESSAGEMESSAGE!" **__Then politely saying he had coffee before closing the door._

Luke:"What the H-E- hockey sticks?"

Mace:"**He gets hyper when he doesn't get decaf."**

Luke:"I still don't understand what just happened."

Mace:"**He also really loves getting mail."**

Luke:"Oh."

Mace:"**take the cheese crackers and we'll wait until he comes back out."**

Luke:"How long will that be?"

Mace:"**Less than a minute in his hype-up state."**

"…" "…""… … … *nom nom*"

_Bound was reading over the message at hyper sonic speed, reading it over forty times in that minute. Unfortunately for Mace whom had made a bet, Bound kept looking it over for another half hour by which time he was no longer energetic, but rather serious at the situation at hand… or paw?_

_Eventually he did come out only to see…_

Bound: "**WHAT THE FUDGE!"**

_A cheese and cracker mini house made by Mace and Luke that would of put sand castle builders to shame._

Mace:" **Um… You were taking an unusually long time and we got bored you see umm… sir."**

Bound:"_**Well there goes our supply of cheese crackers…**_**Since you made this artistic food structure… I guess I'll have a chunk of it, but you really need to read this letter."**

Luke:"Can I have a peek at it too?"

Bound:"**No."**

Luke:"But why?"

Bound:"**Cause it is werewolf business, that and didn't you say you had some quest to do or is it not important enough to keep your mind on?"**

Luke:"Oh right… forgot about that."

Bound:"**What is it that you're doing anyways? *Nom* Ju nver sad nything bot ti. *nom*"**

Luke:"It's not exciting really (_unless you get attack for no random reason.)_ But I guess you could say it's somewhat important."

Bound:"**Still don't know what it is…"**

Luke:"Uhhhh… butter biscuits… I'm a messenger and I was to pick up a package in town. The receiver is some snotty prince in another province towards the west."

Bound:"**Perfect! Mace and I will travel with you because that's the general location we are heading."**

Mace:"**Whoa. What? What did that letter actually say?"**

Bound:"**Take it and read it."**

Mace:***starts looking over letter***

Luke:"So you'll be escorting me to town and to the castle?"

Bound:"**That's the plan pixel brain or were you not paying attention?"**

Luke:*hmph* "Well at least can I get the GIST of why you're travelling all of a sudden."

Bound:"**Zone had got a letter from a friend in need. Said friend couldn't contact us."**

Luke:"Zone is involved? Oh, the ironic nature of this situation!"

Bound:***British accent* "Oh, I agree with you commoner, what an ironic situation this is!"**

Mace:"**Pardon me, sire, but I've just finished reading this detailed message and then noticed you with that accent."**

Bound:"**Oh yes I have this accent and what did you think about that letter? Ironic I guess."**

Mace:"**That's ironic that you guessed my thoughts about the ironic message!"**

Bound:"**Indeed it is ironic! Now would you like some tea?"**

Mace:"**Oh yes I would like some tea please!"**

Luke:"_This is getting weird…"_

Bound:"**Would you like some tea Luke?"**

Luke:"No…I…I'm just going to go to the … the…the umm town to pick up the… you know package."

Bound:"**Ahem… umm yes and I'll escort you to town to make sure you don't reopen your wound in any way… Mace, you'll guard the place just in case."**

Mace:"**Heh… okay."**

Luke:"Uhh guys… the sun's rising right now so do we wait until tomorrow?"

Bound:"**Screw waiting. I'll go get my hoodie and mask and meet outside when I've changed clothes… and appearance…"**

Luke:*sigh* "why do I get the feeling this is going to be one heck of a ride?"


	4. I got a bukkit

It was an early, peaceful night with the crickets starting to chirp and the wind whistling. The only disturbances in this forest seem to be…

Luke: "OH MY GAWD."

Bound: **"Just keep running, just keep running, running Running, RUNNING!"**

Luke: "Stop combining the Digimon theme and that Nemo song!"

Bound: **"What are Digimon and Nemo?"**

Luke: "They're…uh… you know what… never mind."

Bound: **"Okay nutcase and mace, I believe we have lost them."**

Luke: "How do you know…that… uh so tired."

Bound: **"Better hearing, smell, and eyesight novice of knowledge."**

Luke: *grr* "Okay… different question, how the Flicky did we upset the law?"

Bound: **"I think it started with us stealing those two horses to travel faster to town, then stealing the same farmer's food supplies and his life savings, etc, etc."**

Luke: "Okay I know we needed horses for transportation, but WHY everything else?"

Bound: **"Food is food and money in case we need to get stuff on the way."**

Luke: "Uh… The guards will be looking for us… and the freaking COW you took with us as WELL!"

Bound: **"Food is food."**

Luke: "I think I am going to be sick."

Bound: **"Better than eating you, fool!"**

Mace: **"Shh… I see lights over there, near that pond."**

Bound: **"I hope it's not will o' wisps, I hate those buggers so much."**

Luke: "THOSE EXIST TOO?"

**Both: "SHHHHHH!"**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

Guard leader: "Hold on men, I thought I saw something move over there… _it could just be a deer or something else we're not looking for, but those wrongful criminals must be brought to justice for robbing that poor farmer of everything! We've been following these tracks soon after we found them in the evening. It took all day to find these tracks, but now I'm starting to worry that these are false tracks or worse… werewolf tracks. The tracks did lead to one of the infamous hideouts, although we only found lots of stacks of crackers for some reason. The other oddity is that there are three sets of tracks, but only two turn into werewolf tracks."_

"MOOOoooo…"

Guard grunt: "Was that a cow?"

"Moo. (Yes)"

Guard leader: *gasp* "Come on men, we're on the right track! MooooMOOmoooMoo! (We're coming, hold on!)"

O3o O3o O3o D:

Bound: **"Shut up cow! You're going to get us caught with your mooing."**

"MoooMomoomooo."

Bound: ***Shoves out into the open* "Screw-driver you! I don't need you for food, you slow-poke."**

"Moo Mo meow?"

Mace: **"Uhhh… let's just go."**

Luke: "To where? I doubt two werewolves with a simple messenger can just quietly stride into an inn."

Bound: **"Some towns actually do allow that, but besides that point, there's a port near here by a massive sea. We'll hitch a ride on my one and only boat, the Soul Carrier as I like to call it."**

Luke: "You actually bought a boat with your own money?"

Bound: **"It was a gift."**

Luke: "Riiiiiiight."

Bound: **"Just keep running we're nearly there!"**

Luke: *hiss* "Ooooow… My leg wound just reopened I think."

Bound: **"Looks like you'll have to stop running and get on my back for another ride wuss."**

Luke: "NO WAY! Not after… uh… the last you made me go through that horrible, terrible-"

Bound: **"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO WHINE! NOW GET ON MY FFFFFing BACK IF YOU DON"T WANT TO BE FURTHER DAMAGED!"**

Luke: "Ummm….. o-okay…_ Note to self don't upset Bound when being chased…"_

X3X3X3XO

Guard leader: "_We've found the cow and she said her captors released her and ran off, then all of us heard something about… marriage? No wait a couple bickering, I don't know, all we heard was __**shut up cow…don't need you for food… a boat**__… something about a __**gift**__ and then a very loud __**ffffffff**__ being screamed to the heavens. I don't really want to know… Now where are those criminal scums?"_

"MooMOOOmooo (Those bickering fools were the criminals.)"

Guard leader: "JOSH BARN IT! _Wait… did that cow just read my mind?"_

"MoooooMo (Like a book dunderhead.)"

…

Luke: "_Once we ditched the annoying cow we also lost the guards, but I still wasn't pleased about the bumpy, high speed and branch-smacking ride on a werewolf. Apparently I get motion sick easily…_" "Uhhh…can we…*Groan* stop now, please?"

Bound: **"Just endure your ride a little more pit squeak , We are almost at the port."**

Luke: "Bleh…I hope so… I also hope I don't get sea sick…"

Bound: **"You want a bukkit?"**

Mace: **"I think he really does need a bukkit because he looks a bit green."**

Luke: *Facepalm*

Just as the immature trio got on the boat, soul carrier, a sea away, Zone, BrambleClaw and Fenrir had made it to the old clan site of Howls.

Fenrir: **"Hey Zone, that letter mentioned two guys threatening your old clan leader,right?"**

Zone: **"Indeed it did Fenrir, why do you ask?"**

Fenrir: **"Okay then what are we waiting for? Let's go shred them to pieces!"**

Zone: **"We can't go charging… yet. So for now let's all stay low and be patience for we don't know what to expect."**

Fenrir: **"Argh, what's there to expect except for a battle?"**

Zone: **"A possible trap for it did take us some time to get here. Natory could be waiting here somewhere for us or he could have been captured by one of the foes and is being used as bait."**

BrambleClaw: **"Or some other crazy thing could have happened to him."**

Zone: **"You mean like what happens to you on any given day."**

BrambleClaw: **"But they so fun! … … The chair is still awesome."**

Zone: **"That's a story to be told later Bramble."**

Fenrir: **"Okay so ignoring what you just said, we have to be stealthy and report anything unusual I guess."**

Zone: **"Indeed, after we split up and search we'll meet back at this location and report what we've found if anything arises."**

Fenrir: **"Then why are we standing here? Let's get started already!"**

Meanwhile back on the boat of…

Luke: "BLARGH!"

Luke! Did you just interrupt my transition for the next scene?

Luke: "Sorry… I'm …I don't feel so good at the moment…bleh…that and I've never got my sea legs."

Bound: **"You sure you don't want this here bukkit?"**

Luke: "nooo… I'll be fine over here … next to the rails."

I'm pretty sure the fish would be mighty grateful if you used the bukkit.

Luke: "OKAY! I'll take the freaking 'bukkit' if you stop calling it that!"

Bound: **"Okay jeez, here's your bucket."**

Now would you like some Holy Hand-grenades, too?

Luke: "I don't even know what those are!"

Mace: **"You've never heard of the Holy Hand-Grenades!"**

SHAME ON YOU!"

Luke: "Should I know of these hand-grenades?"

_All together now…_** "YES."**

Luke: "F."

****Bound: **"You fail it and now you must go and watch Monty Python: The Holy Grail before the sun rises again."**

Luke: "… … … bleh…"

A/N : About the chair that is awesome… I think I'll go make a separate one chapter story of it and maybe more of some of BrambleClaw's (AKA my brother's) misadventures…


	5. Meeting of many sorts

_A/N: SO Sorry that this took a long time to anyone who reads this… I had some major writer's block so nuff said._

_:/ :/ :/ :T_

_The members of Daedra-Slayers are starting to get to the meet up point but…_

Zone: _**"What's taking BrambleClaw so long to get here? Maybe he had been found by the two and is being tortured. Maybe. If that Vampire and monster hunter lay even a lock of hair on my brother I am going to-"**_

BrambleClaw:**"I'm here! Sorry for the wait, I got stuck in a pricker bush while trying to get this letter. Ow, I haven't read it yet, but it has the werewolf symbol on it so I believe it's Natory's."**

Fenrir:** "Well the sooner we read that note the sooner we'll know where the heck is Natory for I haven't caught a sniff of him." **

Zone: **"Indeed. Go ahead and read the letter… actually on second thought let me read it aloud."**

BrambleClaw: **"Why?"**

Zone: **"I read faster and clearer between the two of us."**

BrambleClaw: **"Fine… here you go."**

Zone:** "ahem… Dear werewolves whom have come to help, I am sorry that you will not find me here for I have been located and I had to scurry away. I ask of you not to chase after me but to wait were you are so that I may make my U-turn back to you. Wait for 5 days and if I do not show then you can start the goose chase."**

Fenrir:** "great… no battle and more waiting."**

BrambleClaw: **"What are we suppose to do for FIVE days?"**

Zone: **"… … … …"**

BrambleClaw: **"Oh GAWD don't tell me you're brain-dead again!"**

Zone: **"… … … DERP…"**

BrambleClaw: **"She's Brain-dead…"**

_TONIGHTS TONIGHTS TONIGHTS_

Luke: "Please tell me we're getting close to shore…"

Mace: **"Nope we have another day or two before we reach land. I think you should go lay down for the rest of the way cause you really don't look like you can stand any longer."**

Luke: "WHY ME? Bleeh…. Also… where's Bound? Bleaaa…"

Mace: **"He's navigating the boat and he'll most likely not leave he's position unless he get's hungry."**

Luke: "Why doesn't he just set the course and let the boat do most of the work?"

Mace: **"because of his pet-peeve of people not doing what they're supposed to do. Trust me, there was another werewolf in the old clan who did nothing and let's just say he was not at all please with her and requested several times for her to be kicked out of the clan.**

Luke: "Well did she get kicked out and if not what happened to her after the break up cause you didn't sayanything about… what's her name?"

Mace: **"I only heard her name once and that was many years ago, but I think it's….Cecile? Cervical…um.. Cetreasal… something about a dragon from a book…Chinese I think…"**

Luke: "Celestial?"

Mace: **"yep that's the one!"**

Bound: _from up above_ **"****FOOK HER!****"**

Mace: **"aaannnd he still hates her…"**

Luke: "you still didn't tell me if she got kicked out or not and is there a chance we might see her when we get to… um the camp?"

Mace: **"no, she did not get kicked out but she did disappear after the event that separated us in the first place and I kinda doubt she'll be at the old clan sight since she'd probably be no help anyways."**

Luke: "_I wonder why she didn't do any work? Err… well I do have a FEW MORE FLIPPING DAYS before we get to shore which I will spend most of it in bed and I have ask plenty of (or too many) questions tonight._

Mace:** "I think I need to teach you some spells."**

Luke: "What why? _Though this opportunity probably doesn't come often… … beaver dam…*mentally kicks self for asking a question.*"_

Mace:** "more importantly the Mind-Block spell because your thoughts are much too easy to read. Example, Celestial didn't do work because she didn't want to be a werewolf, but a vampire.**

Luke: "_must not ask until tomorrow… _I'll …just go to bed now and ask later… errr…"

Mace: **"okay 'til tomorrow! **_**He is the biggest pansy messenger I've ever seen…"**_

Unbeknownst to the clan Nights OR clan Daedra-Slayers a certain ex-clan leader was in a very rough situation…

?:** "Hee… Finally found you Natory and WHO is this armored clad woman next to you…?"**

?: "BACK OFF VAMPIRE! This is MY kill so go attack some other werewolf you know!"

?: **"Tsk… My name is Venus ill-prepared monster hunter I suppose. You don't have the right to take Natory's life when I want revenge. Of course I have to kill him to actually accomplish that goal of mine." **

?: "Well TOO BAD! I need to kill this werewolf to become a full fledge monster hunter!"

Natory**: "Tsk… Can't anyone make a compromise when killing is involved?"**

?: "SHUT YOUR MOUTH abomination! Only one of us is taking your hide and it'll be me, Mid!"

Natory**: "you don't have quite the fearsome name as many hunters of your kind have, care to tell us why or maybe tell us your life story while Venus and I make a little camp fire, eating some tasty marshmallows?"**

Venus**: "Enough! You'll die either way Natory! By The girl, me or your endless talking!"**

Natory**: "I think it'll be the endless talking, you know why?"**

Mid: "Who cares JUST DIE!"

_All three started to fight, trusting not one of the other opponents as weapons clashed against weapons with Natory talking and talking making the other two near blind with rage just cause he was annoying._

Mid: "SHUT THE $%* UP! MY GAWD WILL YOU EVER CLOSE YOUR #$%&ING TRAP!"

Natory: **"You were being rude to not let me answer a question you never asked."**

Mid: "I TOLD YOU NOBODY FLIPPING CARES!"

Natory: **"Maybe you should've since my talking is actually of great importance."**

Venus: **"Maybe you should die NOW! Wha-"**

_Right then a bright sword came flashing down and nearly slicing Venus in two had he not jump back and get gotten hit in the shoulder instead. The owner of the sword was a blonde haired female vampire with a glare that could most likely steal the grim reapers job._

Natory: **"My talking was simply a delay. Also, glad to see you again old friend."**

? : **"Long time no see to you too Natory.**

Venus: **"WHAT my sister of the night betrays me to join a bedraggle mutt!"**

Natory: **"Oh Venus, you don't recognize her do you?"**

Venus: **"What the heck you talking about? I've never seen this vampire in my life!"**

Natory: **"But you've seen her as a werewolf. Say hello to Celestial…"**


End file.
